labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower Notes
Flower Notes '(フラワー ノーツ) was a group signed under Label The Garden. It was the first major label group from Label The Garden. The group was formed on September 2, 2016. On February 13, 2018, it was announced that Flower Notes would disband on March 31, 2018. Members :''Main Article: Flower Notes Members Members At Time of Disbandment * Takahashi Mio (高橋みお) * Nagasawa Yoshiho (長澤佳歩) Former Members * Fuji Aine (藤井愛願; Graduated June 4, 2017) * Minato Honami (湊　帆洋; Graduated January 20,2018) * Hazuki Kotomi (葉月ことみ; Graduated January 20,2018) * Kimura Saya (木村咲彩; Graduated March 10, 2018) History ]] 2016 On August 19, on the Kawaiian TV program 14 Girl it was announced that there would be a major debut on December 7, as the group, Flower Notes with the single Koibana. It was also announced that the members would be selected from seeDream. On September 2, it was announced that Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine were the members of Flower Notes."本日の「コロムビアアイドル育成バラエティ14☆少女奮闘記！〜メジャーデビューへの道～」で12/7にメジャーデビューするメンバーが発表されました！" (in Japanese).LTG Twitter.2016.02.2017. On October 2, Flower Notes performed at iDOL SHOWCASE LIVE, along with SeeDream. On October 29, Flower Notes performed at TOYOSU SeaSide Fes Next '16 ～AUTUMN～. On November 20, Flower Notes performed at iDOL SHOWCASE LIVE ～NOVEMBER FEST～ ''along with SeeDream. On December 12, Flower Notes performed at ''KawaiianTV SUPER LIVE 2016 ~ 2-shūnen mo mi ~ n'na isshoda yossupesharu ~. 2017 On January 20, it was announced on Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety 14 ☆ Shoujo Funtou-ki! 〜Flower Notes & Clef Leaf bloom in Spring〜 that after completing three missions they would have their first one man solo live on April 15 at Shinjuku BLAZE. On January 22, Flower Notes perfomed at Super Fantasy #2 "Flower Notes Tandoku Kouen ~Road to One Man Live~. It was the first mission they had to complete for they're one man live. On April 8, Flower Notes held a special karaoke battle event ''Flower Notes LIVE The Garden 001'' by Radio Japan to promote their radio show Flower Notes no Hana Akari. On April 22, it was announced that Fuji Aine would graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on June 4. She would also not participate in Flower Notes 2nd Single. On May 3, Flower Notes would perform at GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS"LIVE MONSTERS. On May 7, Flower Notes held another event to promote they're radio show Flower Notes LIVE The Garden 002. On July 19, Flower Notes released their second major label single Let It Flow. On August 29, it was announced on Flower Notes website. That Minato Honami would suspend her activities until further notice due to her mental and psychical state. This announcement came after Minato talked to staff and the other members."Flower Notes 湊帆洋 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Nippon Columbia. 2017-09-29. Her final performance before she went on hiatus was September 16. On September 26, it was announced that Hazuki Kotomi would become the new leader due to Minato Honami going on a hiatus. Kimura Saya was announced as the new sub-leader. On December 1, Minato Honami appeared for the encore part of ''Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～'''' ''live. It was announced that Minato would resume regular activities on December 17. 2018 On January 16, it was announced during Flower Notes radio show Hana Akari that Minato Honami and Hazuki Kotomi will graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on January 20. They're last live will be LIVE the Garden 017 & 018.LTG Twitter (in Japanese). LTG Twitter. 2018-01-16. Afterwards Flower Notes will continue as a 3 member group with Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, and Nagasawa Yoshiho. On February 6, it was announced during their radio show Hana Akari that Kimura Saya will graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on March 10 during Flower Notes Last Live ～Sakura no Hana no Yukue～ concert. On February 13, it was announced during their radio show Hana Akari that Flower Notes will disband at the end of March with Takahashi Mio and Nagasawa Yoshiho graduating. Flower Notes last concert will be Flower Notes Last Live ～Sakura no Hana no Yukue～ on March 10. On March 31, Flower Notes disbanded. Group Name and Theme Origin Flower Notes theme and name is based of the language of flowers and flower notes. Discography '''Major Singles #2016.12.07 Koibana #2017.07.19 Let It Flow Works TV * 2017.07.18 Odore Masku? TV * 2017.02.07 IDOL♡Academy (K・U・T )ノBomb #22 * 2017.01.25 DHC Kirei o Migaku! Extreme Beauty * 2016-2018 Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety 14 ☆ Shoujo Funtou-ki! 〜Dai 2-shou Flower Notes Shidou〜 * 2016 Idol o Takara Kuji (アイドルお宝くじ) Magazine Apperances *2016.10.10 MARQUEE (Vol. 117) *2016.11.25 bounce (Vol. 397) *2016.12.10 MARQUEE (Vol.118) Radio * 2017-2018 Flower Notes no Hana Akari (Flower Notesの花あかり) * 2017-2018 Girls Girls Girls=RED ZONE= Radio The Garden * 2017.03.09 DJ Tomoaki's Radio Show * 2016.12.07 charge! See Also * Flower Notes Discography * Flower Notes Members * Flower Notes Concerts & Events * Gallery:Flower Notes * Gallery:Flower Notes Music Videos References Category:Flower Notes Category:Groups Category:Label The Graden Category:2016 Units Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Pink Unit Color Category:Groups Featured in KawaiianTV